Living Ever After
by syko4bosco aka A. Lalad
Summary: What if Emily HADN'T died?


Living Ever After  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
Category: S/Angst, MSR, Character Death!  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Most of the Mythology Eps.  
Summary: What if Emily HADN'T died?  
Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Carter,  
I know your beautiful, intelligent characters are not  
mine, and they never were, and if I do make any money, (which  
I won't, I can gaurantee you) I'll send it to you. If you like  
my story and want to use it as a plot on the show, go ahead,  
but under one circumstance: I get David Duchovny for a day.   
Think about it, I swear it'll be worth it! ThanX  
Yours ALWAYZ,The Awesomo Fox  
Special Thanks To: CG, Heather, Melissa, Nolls and Al. Thanks for the   
support and suggestions guys! You're the bestest!  
Note: Hope you like this one better Mom!  
Feedback: foxmulder1013@xfilesfan.com  
#######  
Become Part of the Fox's Boxers and Socks Academy Today!  
  
#######  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I have had many heartbreakers in my life. I had been ruined   
after the loss of every one of them. I always vowed I wouldn't fall in  
love again. I thought I would finally be able to stick to that vow.  
Little did I know that someday I would meet Dana Scully.  
  
Yes, she was attractive. Yes, she was smart. Yes, she had everything  
I ever wanted in a mate, and Yes, she was available. Yes, I fell in   
love again.  
  
As the years went on, and we were together more and more, I fell in love   
with Dana Scully. For 5 years I loved her, but the chance of being   
rejected was to much to bear, and I didn't tell her.   
  
I should have, I know. Every single time that she was missing or hurt, or  
I was missing or hurt-It could have been my last time seeing her, not   
sharing with her my true feelings.   
  
To add to the misery of my lovestruck heart and conscience, was the fact  
that she had been through so much horror because of me. She could never  
love me, I thought, because I was the constant source of her anguish.   
  
I thought I would never express my feelings to Scully. But I did.  
  
She had found out that she would never have children (another thing I   
unknowingly did to her), but that Christmas, she got one. Emily.  
  
I could see that the bond wouldn't take too long to form as soon as Scully  
adopted Emily, and they spent more time together.   
  
But she confessed to me that the social worker was sure that she would  
not get custody because of her job and her being single.  
  
So before I knew what I was doing, before I could realize how I felt, and  
thought things through, I bought a ring, went over to my best friend's   
apartment, and proposed to her.  
  
I told her that she could quit her job, stay home with Emily, and I would   
become a Psychologist like I had originally planned. She was worried, but  
amazed and said yes to me. In the back of my mind I imagined her saying   
No, and throwing me out of her life forever.   
  
But she didn't. And she confessed that she loved me too. We talked the   
entire evening and fell asleep cuddled on her couch. The first thing I  
noticed when I woke up that morning was how beautifly that ring looked on  
Dana's hand. I was to be her husband. I was to be her lifetime companion.  
We would have a child, Emily. Our one child that I would spoil to the brim  
and I would take to the zoo, and to the park. All that and Scully by my  
side. I once thought that I was doomed to a terrible life. I was wrong   
again.  
  
We called up Scully's mother, and mine too, and started making plans for   
the wedding. Skinner was shocked and happy at the same time and I asked   
him to be my best man (I didn't know what I said til I said it, but I   
wouldn't take it back). Bill's wife was the maid of honor.   
  
We were married on Valentines Day, almost 2 months later, and adopted   
Emily by late August of that year. She had been spending alot of time   
with us, so the transition wasn't difficult to her.  
  
She knew Dana more that she knew me, but it didn't take her long to warm  
up to her new father. She was almost 5 by that time, so kindergarten   
started in the fall. It was very hard for us to let go of her and see her  
go into that big red-brick school building, but we managed, and later I   
joked to Dana that soon we would be broke when she started going to the   
mall with friends.   
  
Dana was happy. She taught a little a Quantico when Emily was in school,   
but the hours were such that she was home by the time Emily was home.  
  
I was happy. My work as a psychologist was going well and we were living  
in a beautiful home in Alexandria. Somehow, my sister wasn't my   
first priority and it sort of scared me, but I knew that if God (we   
decided as a family to start attending a small Catholic church-Dana  
was very proud of me for regaining my faith) intended her to be in my life  
she would be. So I layed off on the aliens and conspiracies for awhile.  
  
Skinner told us that he never realized how much he could miss two of his  
most troublesome agents, but was over for dinner almost every other week.  
We kept in touch and Emily calls him "Uncle Wally". It's really kind of   
cute how he changes when he is around her. I never knew Skinner had   
such good Barbie Doll voices in him! I always get a funny mental picture  
of us in his office when we were still FBI's most infamous and he would  
reprimand us, but instead of using his big "I'm the boss" voice, using  
his squeaky 'Generation Girl Kelly' voice. It cracks me up everytime.  
  
Skinner almost spoiled Emily as much as I did. He always had something  
in his arms for her when we anwered the door. I'm just glad he asked us  
before he bought her a puppy! But she is the most adorable  
kid on the planet, I know. Very hard to resist those little eyes and   
that adorable 5 year-old charm. And I am her father. I am so lucky.  
  
For almost a year we had a perfect life. Dana and I hardly fought, and   
the Cancerman and his gang weren't heard from. I was no longer a threat  
to them, so they were no longer a threat to us, which was actually   
shocking to me considering Emily's origin. But I never spoke of it.  
Ever.   
  
Then, one November morning, after dropping Emily off at school, (A big  
girl-A FIRST grader now! [Daddy! Look, I can tie my shoes!] My girl is   
getting so big! Howsabout some ice cream?) on one of my days off, Dana  
and I went to the mall and unknowingly walked in on an armed robbery.  
  
I had the sense of deja vu that I kept getting about banks and hold ups,   
with Dana walking in and me getting shot, but this time it was different.  
Before I could jump in front of her to protect her, a bullet pierced her  
upper right atrium and she died in my arms.   
  
It was the worst day of my life and today, 18 years later, I still haven't  
been involved in another romantic relationship.   
  
One of my biggest regrets is that Emily, my and Dana's daughter, would   
grow up without a mother, to teach her to do all the things that little  
girls do and tell her how to meet boys and how to do her make-up right,   
and what to feel after getting dumped, and to go shopping with her, and   
to be her best friend.   
  
It was hard to tell her, and she did't understand why her mommy wasn't  
there anymore, which made it harder on me, but we both had the support  
of family and friends and we got it together within the year. It was  
an easier, faster recovery for Emily, but for me-well, I am still   
mourning my wife's death to the day.  
  
I vowed at Dana's funeral to be the best partent I could to that little  
girl. I would LEARN to do her hair, LEARN to give advice, LEARN to be  
a good listener and I would do it well.   
  
And I did. It was not easy, I'll tell you that. I would cry many nights   
into my pillow, missing Dana, missing my best friend, and begging God to   
give her back. She would have handled so many situations better than me,  
I know. But Emily is and was a good girl and she never got into any  
trouble or had any real problems.   
  
She loved me, and I loved her. We were all we had, and she always treats  
me with respect. I think the world of her. She never critisizes me for  
the things that I couldn't do for her, or questioned my rules.  
  
Her grandmothers and aunts were good female influences, however, sadly,   
my mother passed away in the Winter of 2006. Margaret Scully is still   
alive and well. But it was good to know that if she needed a woman to   
talk to, there would be one there. But she always came to me first. No  
matter what it was.   
  
Any questions she had/has about Dana, I answer truthfully, and I tell her  
all the stories I can think of about her mom when I can.  
  
It was hard to start letting go. You think that your little girl will be  
little forever, but then they start getting interested in guys and   
thinking for themselves, becoming independant.  
  
She was a Freshmen in High School in the blink of an eye, having sleep-  
overs and getting her first boyfriend (with much grilling from me, I'll  
tell ya that much) and now she is through with college. I am so proud   
of her. She exceeds at all she does, and now, here I sit, nervous   
and scared out of my mind, because in a few minutes I will walk my   
baby girl down the isle.   
  
My only part of Scully will leave in that limosine with the man that Em  
is in love with. I could't be more devestated. But they will be living  
only 2 miles away and I know that she is going to continue to stay close  
to me.   
  
Here she comes now, so beautiful in that white sparkling gown she's  
wearing.   
  
She smiles at me through her veil and I can't believe how much she looks   
like Dana. My Dana who was taken from me, and now My Emily, who I am   
giving away. My throat is tight and I promise her mentally that I won't  
cry until the end. It's gonna be a hard promise to keep.  
  
Now she takes my hand in hers. Her hands that look so much like Dana's.  
Wearing Dana's favorite perfume and the crucifix that Dana had given her.  
  
The music is playing. My heart is beating. How I will miss her! She was  
my life for 18 years. 18 long wondrous years. I feel the tears well in   
my eyes. And we begin to walk down the isle.   
  
I am smiling and crying when she tells me, "I love you Daddy" before   
I leave her at the altar. I am smiling because I know that my   
Dana is smiling with me in Heaven. And I am crying because she   
isn't here.  
  
God Please watch over my 2 girls.  
Fin  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Authors Note: I am not a shipper. That is what you should know. I am a  
Normo, with a slight (and I repeat; **SLIGHT**) distaste toward MSR.  
But I respect those of you who like it, and looky here-I wrote one m'self.  
This idea was to good of an idea to pass up. I hope you liked it.  
I cried when I was writing it. I don't know if it was emotional,  
or if it was because I was home with a bad head cold the day this was   
penned.  
  
This is only my 2nd fic, so forgive me if it sux. My first fic is archived  
(Hopefully) @ Gossamer and EMXC. It's called "Letters to the Lost" or  
possibly "Fox's Den". Not too sure-see, I named it one thing then changed  
it so...never mind.   
  
I think that they are pretty good, and have gotten good reviews on   
them, so if you get a chance, check em out!   
  
Feedback welcome. But only good stuff and constructive critisizm.   
E-mail me @ FoxMulder1013@xfilesfan.com  
  
Visit my site-the FBS-FBI Academy for X-Philes @   
  
Thank you and good X-Philing to you,  
  
Awesomo Lalad 


End file.
